Paralelas Cruzadas
by Adriana Adurens
Summary: um monte de gente já fez isso... mas eu cheguei com a MINHA versão de como Aragorn e Legolas se conheceram. Não é Slash, yaoi, mm nada disso...


1 Paralelas Cruzadas  
  
1.1.1 Umi no Kitsune  
  
O Senhor dos Anéis e seus personagens pertencem à Tolkien.  
  
  
  
Estel achava que já era grande o bastante. Hoje iria fazer 16 anos e, para provar que já sabe cuidar de si mesmo, nada melhor do que... cuidar de si mesmo. Assim sendo, o rapaz fez o que seu pai só permitia que fizesse quando estava acompanhado: ultrapassou os limites de Valfenda.  
  
Para sua felicidade, nenhum elfo o notou, o que lhe elevou o ego ao mesmo tempo que estufava o peito e carregava um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Estava sendo ótimo. Iria ultrapassar o rio e trazer alguma coisa de fora, não sabia ainda bem o que, mas resolveria esse problema facilmente quando chegasse em... algum lugar.  
  
Também não sabia para onde ir, nunca estivera fora de Valfenda sozinho antes. Bom, isso era apenas culpa de seu pai.  
  
"Eu saberia para onde ir se ele...!!", Estel tapou a boca com a mão, assustado por ter deixado o pensamento sair em voz alta.  
  
Ele sabia como os elfos tem uma audição mais aguçada e se falasse demais poderiam caçá-lo facilmente apenas seguindo o som da sua voz. O rapaz mordeu a língua de raiva, punindo-se por tal falha. Ficou quieto, sem se mexer por alguns minutos, tentando ver e ouvir algo de anormal na floresta. Nada.  
  
Estel voltou a respirar devagar, com medo de que talvez, no último segundo, seria surpreendido. Mas nada aconteceu e ele sorriu para si mesmo, voltando a andar, apenas para se deparar com a ponta afiada de uma flecha apontada para o seu nariz.  
  
O garoto arregalou os olhos e ficou paralisado. Não de medo, mas por precaução, pois ele sabia que qualquer movimento poderia lhe custar a vida.  
  
"Um garoto?", o elfo disse sorrindo, sem nem tremer um mínimo a mira, "Um garoto humano?"  
  
Nem piscando várias vezes, forçadamente, Estel viu a visão à sua frente mudar. E não sabia se isso era bom ou mal... mas, na situação em que estava, concluiu que era definitivamente mal.  
  
"Qual é o seu nome garoto humano?", a voz que veio de traz o assustou, mas Estel não se atreveu a mover a cabeça.  
  
"Estel.", ele respondeu rapidamente, da forma como seu pai lhe explicou. Apenas Estel e qualquer elfo o reconheceria e o trataria com respeito. E ele fez exatamente assim, sem desviar os olhos do elfo à sua frente.  
  
No geral, parecia um elfo comum. Alto, esguio, pele pálida, cabelos loiros e olhos brilhantes. Com o brilho das estrelas guardado dentro deles. Exatamente como um elfo comum, criatura que Estel conhecia muitíssimo bem. Mas esse elfo era diferente, tinha algo diferente, e ele sentiu dificuldade em se concentrar no perigo.  
  
"O que acha que receberemos por isso, Legolas?", perguntou a voz atrás de Estel em um tom brincalhão.  
  
Legolas dessa vez não sorriu, sua fisionomia ficando séria demais, para o desgosto de sua presa, "Não deveria ter saído de Valfenda.", percebendo que estava levando uma bronca, Estel permitiu-se mover-se, já que estava claro que fora reconhecido. Ele deu um passo para o lado, mas a flecha o acompanhou, assustando-o, "Se não estivéssemos passando você poderia estar morto agora.", a voz era tão séria quanto a de Elrond, isso fez o garoto engolir em seco.  
  
Nada disso estava planejado. Seu pai disse que se apresentasse seu nome todos iriam tratá-lo com respeito, mas até agora nem as flechas mudaram de lugar. Talvez realmente não fosse uma boa idéia ter saído de casa. Estel olhou para o chão com medo, pois não sabia o que iria acontecer, e envergonhado, pois estava levando uma bronca justa, afinal.  
  
"Desculpe.", ele sussurrou, "Queria mostrar o que não sou... pensei que...", mas o elfo Legolas o interrompeu.  
  
"Você não parece ter pensado muito quando saiu de casa.", a voz ainda era brava, mas mais distante, o que fez Estel levantar a cabeça e se ver não mais na mira de flecha alguma, mas de apenas um par de olhos azuis muito escuros, "Ser forte e corajoso não irá fazer de você o alguém que quer ser. Pensar e agir com bom-senso valem mais no juízo de um ser."  
  
"É a forma como o ser conduz os seus pensamentos e os seus atos que o tornam notável diante dos outros.", Estel reparou que o segundo elfo estava também a sua frente, e desarmado, mas, ao contrário do primeiro, ele sorria.  
  
"Como, por exemplo, resistir à tentação de sair do próprio território sozinho. Pensar antes de fazer coisas que são proibidas.", Legolas então voltou a sorrir, "Se é proibido é porque algum motivo há por trás disso. Da próxima vez, tente descobrir o por quê não se pode sair de casa sozinho antes de o fazê-lo.", e estendeu a mão.  
  
Estel olhou para a pálida e esguia mão sem entender direito, mas estendeu a sua mesmo assim, dizendo, "Entendi. Eu vou pensar mais de agora em diante."  
  
Os dois elfos riram da declaração do garoto. Legolas apertou a mão dele na sua, "Como se você pudesse controlar o seu nível de pensar.", e chacoalhou as duas mãos, "Esse é um cumprimento humano, sabia disso?"  
  
Estel deixou de encarar os olhos do elfo para ver sua mão ser sacudida levemente. Ele não sabia que humanos apertavam suas mãos para se cumprimentar. Mas, também, o único humano de que ele se lembra é ele mesmo... e muita coisa de seu comportamento vem dos elfos.  
  
"Meu nome é Legolas.", ele disse se afastando um pouco, "Este é Haldir."  
  
"Nós já nos conhecemos, mas você ainda era muito pequeno, não se preocupe em tentar lembrar.", Haldir disse com um aceno, "Viemos para o seu aniversário, mas parece que quase não o pegamos para a festa."  
  
"Lorde Elrond já deve estar preocupado. Ficarei honrado em levá-lo no meu cavalo."  
  
Legolas disse, em um tom que não permitia uma negativa, dando-lhe as costas. Segundos depois ele reapareceu com dois cavalos, deixando Estel frustrado por não ter percebido o som dos animais. Então, enquanto se dirigiam a Valfenda, ele perguntou:  
  
"Eu sei que posso cuidar de mim mesmo.", ele começou, levantando um pouco a cabeça para fitar Legolas, que estava sentado atrás dele no cavalo, "Sei que escuto bem os sons estranhos e mesmo longe consigo escutar o barulho de cavalos trotando.", ele fez uma pausa, sem esperar uma resposta, apenas pensando no que dizer para parecer lógico, "Eu escutaria o barulho de vocês dois agora se estivesse me escondendo... como não percebi nada antes?"  
  
"Nós não estávamos cavalgando. Estávamos parados, descansando quando escutamos você se aproximar.", Legolas respondeu sorrindo, "Você é mais silencioso do que um humano experiente, mas mais barulhento do que um elfo inexperiente."  
  
Estel pensou um pouco, ponderando se o que acabara de escutar era uma crítica boa ou ruim, e finalmente disse, "Eu vou melhorar."  
  
Legolas riu, "Claro que vai. Você tem um dos melhores mestres de toda a Terra Média. Chega a ser injusto um humano tão pequeno ter acesso a tantos conhecimentos."  
  
"Você sabe que hoje faço 16 anos, não é?", o garoto humano disse um pouco contrariado, "Não vejo nada demais em um humano ter acesso aos conhecimentos élficos. E para um humano eu não sou pequeno...", Legolas o interrompeu de novo.  
  
"Hoje você provou ser nada além de pequeno, garoto.", pela primeira vez, o elfo olhou para o humano, depois que começaram a cavalgar, tirando por segundos a atenção da floresta, "Mas você vai crescer.", ele disse seriamente, voltando o olhar para a floresta logo depois, "E vai ser o orgulho e admiração de muitas pessoas."  
  
Estel não entendeu muito bem o que Legolas quis dizer. Ele sentiu como se estivesse com os velhos elfos, escutando as antigas lendas, que ele nunca conseguira entender completamente, mas eram ditas, na voz clara e profunda de Elrond principalmente, como grandes charadas para desvendar o futuro.  
  
Foi uma das primeiras coisas que aprendera. O que acontece hoje é conseqüência de um fato passado, desvendando esse fato é possível entender o presente e, quem sabe, até mudá-lo. Se Legolas, esse elfo que lhe chamou tanto a atenção, diz que ele será motivo de orgulho e admiração de muitas pessoas, não resta nada a Estel a não ser acreditar.  
  
" E você?", ele perguntou de repente, quebrando o silêncio.  
  
Estel pôde ver Legolas franzindo o cenho, "Você quer dizer se será motivo de orgulho para mim?", ele perguntou, mas não esperou resposta, "Talvez. Você já tinha o meu respeito, agora tem minha amizade, orgulho e admiração vem facilmente quando se já conquistou essas outras duas coisas."  
  
"Não, eu quis dizer... as pessoas sentem orgulho e admiração por você?"  
  
"... isso eu não sei.", Legolas respondeu sério, "Algumas vezes acho que tudo é uma grande farsa e eu sou o único que não tem um papel a representar, quer dizer, que não foi avisado de que é preciso representar.", sua expressão então se acalmou e ele disse mais para si mesmo, "Mas isso é normal."  
  
"Isso é insegurança.", Estel disse baixinho o pensamento, sem perceber, mas quando se deu conta, Legolas o olhava estranhamente. O garoto mordeu o lábio; foi muito rude.  
  
Legolas voltou a olhar a floresta. Estavam se aproximando dos portões de Valfenda e ele continuava sério, preocupando Estel. Quando pararam, com alguns elfos o reconhecendo, espantados ao vê-lo, Legolas disse:  
  
"Você está certo.", Estel se virou para encará-lo surpreso, "É insegurança.", Legolas sorriu ao ver a expressão confusa do garoto, "Mas, como eu disse, é normal."  
  
Os três desmontaram e deixaram os cavalos aos cuidados de dois elfos. Elrond os esperava, em uma bancada mais elevada. Ele olhou demoradamente para Estel e depois sorriu para Legolas e Haldir.  
  
"Parece-me que você já foi apresentado ao meu filho, príncipe Legolas, filho de Thranduil de Mirkwood."  
  
Estel arregalou os olhos quando escutou aquilo. Claro que ele sabia quem era Thranduil, seu pai já lhe falara várias vezes do rei dos elfos em Mirkwood e talvez deva ter mencionado Legolas. Mas ele não ligou uma coisa à outra e, agora, amargurava ter chamado um príncipe de inseguro. Não foi por nada que Legolas parecia tão bravo.  
  
"Sim, Lorde Elrond. Nos encontramos fora dos limites de Valfenda, o que me impressionou muito."  
  
"Me impressiona muito também.", o olhar de Elrond caiu novamente sobre Estel, prometendo uma severa bronca. Mas, naquele momento, um elfo apareceu e disse algumas palavras em particular com o Lorde de Valfenda, que se virou para Legolas e Haldir, "Me desculpem a rápida saudação, preciso resolver uma urgência que surgiu. Estel.", o garoto levantou o rosto, encarando o pai, "Faça companhia para estes dois jovens elfos no meu lugar. E seja cortês.", ele acrescentou, "Mostre a Haldir como você cresceu e ao príncipe Legolas que ele não veio até aqui em vão."  
  
Depois de se desculpar mais uma vez, Lorde Elrond se afastou. Haldir e Legolas sorriram um para o outro e olharam o garoto humano, que mordia o lábio, envergonhado. Eles achavam graça do comportamento dele, pois que fazia muito tempo que não viam uma criança humana.  
  
"Muito bem, garoto humano.", Haldir pôs uma mão em seu ombro, "Nós vamos arrumar nossas coisas agora e depois talvez desfrutar um pouco da calma de sua casa. Quer nos acompanhar?", ao aceno afirmativo de Estel ele disse, "Venha. Acho que não sabe, mas nós temos os nossos próprios quartos aqui. Muito antes de você aparecer nossa presença aqui foi mais constante, o que nos deu direito a isso."  
  
Estel não percebeu que Haldir dissera "aparecer" ao invés de "nascer". Ele estava muito preocupado com o silêncio repentino de Legolas, quer dizer, príncipe Legolas. Teria que reparar o seu erro.  
  
Mas os pensamentos de Estel foram esquecidos quando ele percebeu para onde estavam indo.  
  
"Senhores... er... seus quartos são nesta ala mesmo? Tem certeza?", ele perguntou tentando esconder a aflição que começava a brotar dentro dele.  
  
"Sim. Temos esses quartos há mais de 2000 anos. Por que erraríamos o caminho?", Haldir disse dirigindo-se para uma das grandes portas enfeitadas em dourado fosco e mármore branco.  
  
Um suspiro saiu dos lábios de Estel ao entrarem no quarto. Mas então, Legolas voltou a falar:  
  
"Seu quarto mudou. Mas você apareceu aqui mais vezes do que eu nos últimos anos.", ele se virou para sair, surpreendendo Estel, "Vou ver como está o meu."  
  
"O seu quarto não é esse?", Estel quase gritou de repente, fazendo Legolas parar, "Digo... você tem outro quarto além desse?", ele tentou soar menos desesperado.  
  
"Esse quarto não é meu.", o elfo disse voltando a andar, indo na direção de uma porta de marfim e prata do lado oposto, "Achou que eu e Haldir ficaríamos no mesmo quarto?", ele riu, abrindo a porta, "Esse é o meu quarto."  
  
Estel mordeu novamente o lábio e fechou os olhos, apreensivo. Então, escutou:  
  
"O que é tudo isso?"  
  
Haldir se aproximou, curioso, "De onde surgiram essas coisas? Você as mandou antes de sair de Mirkwood?"  
  
"Não são minhas coisas. Quer dizer, algumas coisas são minhas, mas essa bagunça...", ele disse segurando um arco pequeno e velho na altura dos olhos, parecia um arco feito para anões. E então, Legolas entendeu, "Garoto?"  
  
O garoto entrou no quarto, temeroso, olhando os dois elfos, "São minhas coisas..."  
  
Haldir levantou uma sobrancelha, saindo de fininho, deixando os dois sozinhos, com suas coisas.  
  
"E então? O que as suas coisas estão fazendo no meu quarto?"  
  
"Eu não sabia que era seu quarto, me desculpe. Pensei que era um outro quarto de hóspedes.", ele começou a se desculpar, "Mas eu queria guardar minhas coisas, em um lugar diferente do meu quarto, porque eram minhas coisas secretas e que eu mais gosto. E no meu quarto entra um monte gente...", ele respirou fundo e continuou, "Eu conheço todos os quartos, mas o seu eu achei o mais bonito. E ninguém ficava nele. Ele ficou vazio por anos... achei que não iria fazer mal...", ele preparou-se para inspirar de novo e falar mais quando Legolas o interrompeu de novo.  
  
"Calma.", Legolas levantou as mãos, "Calma. Eu não estou bravo, apenas surpreso. Achei que alguém estaria ocupando meu quarto, só isso. Mas se você somente guarda as suas coisas aqui... não vejo muito problema. Afinal eu não apareço muito mesmo, para um humano, quero dizer; e irei ficar apenas para o seu aniversário.", ele disse sentando-se na cama, "Suas coisas podem ficar, prometo que não mexo nelas, mas você vai ter que arrumá- las. Pra mim é impossível ficar em um quarto tão bagunçado."  
  
"Me desculpe.", Estel disse de novo, "Eu o não o tratei com o devido respeito antes e agora isso..."  
  
"Do que está falando?", Legolas não estava prestando muito atenção, tentando retirar com cuidado as coisas de Estel de cima de sua cama  
  
"Bom, eu não reconheci que era um príncipe quando me disse seu nome e depois o insultei chamando-o de inseguro..."  
  
"Garoto.", Legolas o interrompeu, notando que o assunto não era apenas a bagunça em seu quarto, "É por isso mesmo que sou inseguro, porque quando descobrem que sou príncipe, acham que devem me tratar de outra forma, mas eu só quero ser tratado com sinceridade, mais nada.", ele falou sem rodeios, querendo terminar rapidamente com a discussão, e antes que Estel pudesse responder, continuou, mas dessa vez voltou a sorrir, "Agora, vamos. Eu quero o meu quarto arrumado antes de ir dormir."  
  
Estel queria dizer mais, detestava ser interrompido, mas Legolas parecia já estar acostumado a interrompê-lo, e mal se conheciam! Isso deixou o humano um tanto frustrado, afinal, estava se desculpando, mas Estel tirou todos os seus pensamentos apologéticos da mente quando reparou que suas, oh, tão preciosas, coisas eram retiradas de seus respectivos lugares e colocadas no chão, "Ei, ei, ei!!! Cuidado com isso aí! Não! Não toque nisso!", ele quase gritou, retirando um pedaço de madeira velho das mãos de Legolas, "Deixa que eu arrumo as minhas coisas, tá?"  
  
"Então faça o favor de limpar a minha cama antes.", o elfo disse, achando engraçado o amor do garoto pelas bugigangas, "Não adianta, mesmo vivendo quase sua vida inteira aqui, você não se livra da mania humana de apego material..."  
  
"O que quer dizer?", Estel perguntou, intrigado, "Eu sempre vivi aqui.", ele percebeu um pequeno relance de surpresa nos olhos azuis escuros do elfo, mas que logo desapareceu, "Você não é o primeiro."  
  
Legolas franziu o cenho, "Eu não sou o primeiro o que?"  
  
"Não é o primeiro a me dizer essas coisas estranhas.", o garoto o olhava desconfiado, "Vários... não, muitos! Muitos elfos já deixaram escapar alguma coisa parecida com o que você disse."  
  
Novamente sério, Legolas perguntou, sem tirar seus olhos dos de Estel, "E o que, no geral, você escuta?"  
  
"... que eu não nasci aqui.", ele respondeu, um pouco inseguro, "Não exatamente isso... mas falam, algumas vezes sem querer na minha frente ou baixinho quando acham que não estou escutando... eles falam...", ele suspirou  
  
"Bom, isso é bobagem.", Legolas falou antes dele, "Você nasceu aqui. Seu pai é Lord Elrond, não há do que duvidar."  
  
"Eu não tenho orelhas pontudas."  
  
"O que não quer dizer muita coisa, já que você é mestiço."  
  
"Eu afundo na neve."  
  
"Infelizmente, para você."  
  
"Eu não consigo dormir de olhos abertos!"  
  
"Você quer dormir de olhos abertos?"  
  
"... uh, não... mas..."  
  
"Desse jeito vai quebrar seu alvo."  
  
Estel olhou para o pedaço de madeira que ainda segurava e afrouxou um pouco o aperto de suas mãos nele, "Como sabia que era meu alvo?"  
  
"Várias marcas de flechas.", Legolas ergueu a mão, trazendo o alvo mais para perto, mas sem tirá-lo das mãos de Estel, "Então? Qual foi o seu primeiro?"  
  
"Você está querendo mudar de assunto."  
  
"E você deveria seguir meu exemplo."  
  
"Como humano, tenho que dizer que os elfos são muito pretensiosos."  
  
"Como elfo, tenho que dizer que é melhor escutar um elfo pretensioso a seguir os instintos de qualquer humano."  
  
"Hoje é o meu aniversário e você ofende a raça que me dá a metade das minhas qualidades!"  
  
"Eu não ofendi humano algum. Apenas exaltei os elfos.", Legolas sorriu, "E quem disse que humanos tem qualidades?"  
  
Estel deixou o alvo nas mãos de Legolas e cruzou os braços, "Eu sou a prova dessas qualidades!"  
  
"Você sabe...", Legolas se fez pensativo, "O seu lado elfo não estava atuando quando te encontrei hoje de manhã."  
  
A discussão continuou por mais alguns minutos até que duas discretas batidas na porta foram ouvidas. Era Haldir, dizendo que Estel era esperado para receber os convidados. Os três foram caminhando sem muita pressa, até que Legolas sentiu alguém segurar seu braço.  
  
"É verdade que já tenho o seu respeito?", Estel perguntou baixinho enquanto se aproximavam do local da festa.  
  
"Sim, desde que nasceu.", Legolas respondeu, olhando para o garoto.  
  
"E a sua amizade?", a pergunta veio em um sussurro quase inaudível.  
  
Desta vez, o elfo se virou para Estel, olhando nos olhos dele, "Desde que minha flecha apontou para o seu nariz, garoto.", e sorriu.  
  
Estel também sorriu e encerrou o assunto, dizendo rápido antes que ficassem entre os outros elfos, "Então observe: quando eu conquistar o seu orgulho e admiração, não poderá me chamar mais de garoto.", segundos antes de alcançarem Lorde Elrond, ele se afastou, mas voltou-se de repente e completou apressado, "E sem mais interrupções quando eu estiver falando!"  
  
Legolas observou o garoto humano, apenas humano, correr até o pai. Sorrindo, ele disse baixinho, "Como desejar... príncipe Aragorn."  
  
  
  
1.2 FIM 


End file.
